political_fixfandomcom-20200214-history
Police Plan
Police and the Public: A doubled edged sword. Police brutality is real, it’s not a rumor or myth. I have seen it and surely people all over the world have seen it as well. Yet, no real solutions have come from the problems. So, I would like to implement a 3 step plan, that both educates and reforms the public profile of the police, and how we go about legally making justice when police have gone too far when dealing with the public. Both sides need protection, both sides have rights; our goal should be to equally manage both sides. Legal Education for the Masses. Everyone isn’t law school material, but I do want them to have access to the legal information on statures and other legal information that applies to criminal justice. One major issue is public ignorance. The lack of information on what goes on and how it happens is presenting two pictures. 1st, that the public isn’t capable of understanding, and 2nd, that they don’t have a right to know the information. Every state has a set system of crimes and what anyone can be charged with, and this information is vital to understanding cases and the process. Also, if the offense committed actually fits inside the context of the law. We need to get this information out to the public at all costs; they need to be educated on the process and what offense ranks to what charge and possible punishment. Separating the Police Department One major issue is, we either name all police good, or name them all bad. It is rarely middle ground. We have always seen how a few offenses done by separate people tarnish the reputation of a possibly good department. We can’t prosecute the whole department for one person’s actions, yet we must be sure the person that commits the offense gets a punishment. Right now, either you get indicted, or not; it’s really nothing else done to openly make the person pay the crime. If we can never criminally charge, I want mandated wrongful death payments given to the family. I want to see this officer be re assigned to a desk duty never to be back out on the streets to harm other people, and I don’t want this to be demanded by the police department but by a outside service overseeing officer punishments. If we don’t send a clear message that there will be punishments for abuse by offices, it will never stop. Reform to policing areas. I am not blind to the fact we need police. Its true some areas are just criminal havens, we also need to take into account when a person is killed what where their actions? Its nothing easy or soft about a police arrest. Yet, when we can see things have gone over the line, I want to know what happened. Yet, a body camera cant fix that. A simple edit of video and any evidence can be removed. Yet, I want better training, and better officer assignments to areas. When we have a officer that has been getting reports, has been in situations, reassign him. Don’t let that person continue to terrorize the people they are supposed to protect. Don’t wait till some one is killed to act. We must defend while there is still a living person to protect. Also, on that note, when an officer seems more “trigger happy” then others; change the weaponry they have access to. Its so many easy things we can apply to protect the citizens and law enforcement. Our goal is to keep both sides from getting killed, and I feel common sense fixes like these can work and move us closer to that goal. Also, we can do this with out high expenses, which is always a bonus.